A Born Miracle
by UnleshingTheTARDIS
Summary: At the end of a regeneration a Timelord has a thing called a Request, it's a wish of sorts. The Doctor has saved River with his and Requested many other things too. They go back for Amy and Rory and now they're settling in the TARDIS with a small family. Until Kovarian interferes and an endless, bitter war kicks off. The war for The Doctors and Rivers child. Eleven/River.


River Song was sat on the top floor on the universes largest library, the one she had been saved to. It had been abandoned a long time ago as people were still afraid that the Vashta Nerada lurked in the shadows.

She was sat on a small sofa at the back of the library. She was reading through her TARDIS blue journal, scanning through the many adventures that she had had with the mad man she loved and her parents. She flicked over another page and stopped reading. The page she was on was blank like the others after it, the blank pages of what was never to come. A few tears escaped her eyes and fell on to the blank pages below. She propelled the book across the room and curled into a ball before sobbing helplessly.

She'd never see The Doctor again. She'd never see Amy and Rory, her parents again. She didn't even know if The Doctor was alive after the events at Trenzalore. She had no idea if Clara had survived in his time stream and had saved him. She was so alone too. No one could see her not even if they actually turned up to the library. She was a faded image, something saved to the library data base. She had wished many times that it could just end, that she could be deleted and that she'd never have to be alone again.

She had worked out how to 'delete' herself from the library data base but she had also worked out that if she attempted that then it'd take more then a hundred years to locate her position in the data base and delete her. She'd then have to delete herself from the back up which would take even longer.

She continued to sob until she heard the familiar wheezing noise. Putting it down to her imagination, she stayed in a curled ball and let her tears flow freely.

"River?"

The tears suddenly stopped and she unravelled herself to see The Doctor, her Doctor standing in front of her. He looked concerned as he knelt in front of her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? River?"

"Y-You can't be real. Y-You must be my i-imagination playing up on m-me" She choked out.

The Doctor reached out and held Rivers cheek before wiping away a stray tear. River nestled into the touch.

"I'm here River, I'm really here. I'm not your imagination"

"Then how can you see me? In fact, how can you even be touching me?" River asked, pulling away from The Doctors hand.

He smiled sadly.

"I regenerated"

River stared at The Doctor in confusement.

"I don't understand"

The Doctor stood up and joined River on the sofa.

"When a Timelord regenerates we have this thing called a Request. It's like a wish of sorts I guess. Each regeneration has one and at the end of their time they make this Request and they get it. My fourth version wished to be a creator of a museum and he got that wish. My tenth self wished to watch over Rose and his duplicate in the parallel universe"

"What was your Request?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"I had a few more Requests then one River. I got a bit greedy but I'm sure my future selfs won't mind" The Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

"What were your Requests?"

"Number one, to live on as a Time Lord. It'll be hard avoiding future self and trying not to regenerate so I create endless versions of me. Number two, for you to live on as a Time Lord to. I know I said the Requests were for me River but you are apart of me, you live in my hearts. Number three, for you to be free of the library data banks. You're free River like any ordinary person. My final one, number four, for the TARDIS to be ours, our home"

Rivers eyes welled up as The Doctor embraced her. He rubbed her back soothingly before pulling away and standing up.

"The universe awaits us River"

River stood up and picked her diary up from across the room before taking The Doctors hand. She pecked his lips and smiled when she saw him blush, he may be one of the oldest people in the universe but he was still a child deep down.

"Come on sweetie, lets go home"


End file.
